Helena Chase
Helena Chase was an RDF flag officer who was stationed at a variety of posts, but is best known for her command of Base-6. She was known as a taskmaster by her subordinates, but also as a fair and good leader. Biography Upon graduation from the Robotech Academy in 2009, she was given her first assignment in the Far East, and was eventually transferred to Alaska Base immediately prior to the Zentraedi bombardment. As one of the few officers surviving the attack, she was given a promotion to Commander and given command of Base-6, one of the many small outposts in the wasteland. As commander of the base, Commander Chase was responsible for the protecting the wasteland with the few resources at her disposal. Under her command were Jack Archer, Hiro Ishi, and Izzy Randal. She would personally oversee them on their missions, keeping track of their progress and making sure they were okay. (Robotech: Battlecry) During her time at Base-6, she would have to oversee their counter-operations against the Malcontents, who were raiding settlements for supplies. However it soon became clear to her and to her troops that something much larger was going on in the wasteland as more organized Zentraedi forces arrived, motivated not to scavenge, but to destroy. Soon word reached Base-6 that these Zentraedi were lead by Zeraal, a fearsome warlord who had been part of Khyron's Malcontent, but now lead his own army of renegades. During the Zeraal Campaign, Commander Chase would oversee a vast war effort against the most organized Zentraedi presence since the First Robotech War. Despite her and her team's best efforts, they were unable to stop Zeraal from winning control of the wasteland. She did, however, organize the evacuation of the wasteland settlements to an exclusion zone around Base-6 and eventually civilian shelters within the base. She plead with Admiral Gloval to send more support, but the RDF did not understand the scale of the threat, and believed that Base-6 could handle the Zentraedi insurgency. There worst fears were realized when Zeraal attacked Base-6 itself. Commander Chase scrambled Destroid Monsters and Wolf-10 to hold the perimeter, but Zeraal's forces were overwhelming. Led by Kiyora, they did serious damage to Base-6. However the ace had a grudge against Archer and held Zeraal's heavy forces in reserve so she could take him on. She was killed and Zeraal's forced retreated, saving Base-6. Commander Chase would then oversee the counter-attack against Zeraal's collapsing army and the manhunt for Zeraal himself. She had no intentions of trying to capture Zeraal and gave her troops orders to kill him on sight. She oversaw Jack Archer's final attack on Zentraedi City and was the last individual to speak to Wolf-10 before his disappearance. Personality Chase was seen as a taskmaster by her subordinates as she oversaw each mission of her forces personally. This was because of the meager amount of resources in Base-6 and it allowed her to ensure that unnecessary losses were avoided. She was also known to bend regulations and rules for the greater good, going so far as to waive offenses normally punishable with a court martial. Despite her strict dictation of her troops, she was shown to care for those under her command, and was quite proud of them. Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force